Will Love Last? Reprise
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Continuation of Will Love Last? by Day. N. Night.
1. Personality check

**Naomi:** Youngest girl.

Bright, bubbly, the jokster of the family.

Loves to eat candy and give people nicknames.

She can be annoying sometimes though.

She falls in love with Donnie.

Height- 5'5

**Marissa****: **Second oldest.

Smart, happy, the brains of the family.

Doesn't want to tell anyone how smart she really is.

She falls in love with Leo.

Height- 5'6

**Anisa:** Third oldest.

Timid, keeps to herself sometimes.

She likes to hang with her family.

She falls in love with Mikey.

Height- 5'6

**Levina**- Oldest.

Honest, faithful, has a crush on Raph (Tamipopo).

Spends her free time training and daydreaming.

Height- 5'7

**Their story-** President Bishop created them before extraterrestrials were allowed to be on Planet Earth. He made them from the turtles DNA and was going to use them to help finish of his greatest enemies. They escaped his clutches and hide in the home they are in now. He hasn't discovered that they are alive and well.


	2. Let's show Cody a good time

**"Person talking" 'person thinking'**

It started out as a normal day in 2105 for the turtles.

"Ha ha you should have seen the look on your face." mocked a red clad ninja turtle known as Raphael or Raph.

"That wasn't funny Raph". Said an orange clad ninja turtle known as Michelangelo or Mikey.

The turtles were in a battle simulator and Mikey just got his shell kicked.

"You know it was you got tossed in the mud by elves!"

"Knock it off you two." Said a blue clad turtle, known as Leonardo or Leo.

"Hey come on you guys, I'm hungry let's go get a hot dog or something." Said a purple clad turtle known as Donatello or Donny.

They all nodded and left to eat.

"Hey Cody you what to join us?" asked Donny.

Cody was a boy who had red hair and had aqua eyes. He wore a dark blue looking coat, black pants, and black shoes.

"No thanks guys I'm working on something, you guys just go ahead without me."

"All right see you later!" Donny said as he ran to catch up with his brothers.

"He coming?" asked Leo.

"No, he said to go on without him."

"Okay let's go."

"I call shot-gun!" said Mikey.

"No way Mikey." Raph said as the two raced off to the hover shell.

'Those two will never stop.' Leo thought to himself with a smile.

_**~~~~~~~~~~At the hot dog place~~~~~~~~~**_

The guys were eating or wolfing down hotdogs when they heard a crash and people screaming.

"What the shell was that?" Raph asked.

"I don't know but let's go find out." Leo said.

"But the hot dogs." Mikey whined.

"Forget the hotdogs Mikey let's go!" Leo ordered

When they went to the scene they saw Triple threat destroying everything. What shocked them was his appearance. Besides him having three heads and being really big, he was glowing green and three times bigger than his usual size.

Triple threat was destroying everything in sight.

"Donny, what the shell is wrong with him?"Leo asked.

"I don't know it looks like a mutation."

"Come on lets bash some skulls!" Raph said.

"Alright!" Mikey yelled.

"Wait I don't think we should fight just yet, just look at him!" Donny said pointing to the big threat

"There's no time to lose, Don get Cody we need back up."

Leo said as he attacked. When his foot made contact with his head it was like hitting a cement wall. Don, Mikey, and Raph attacked as well but with no luck.

"How do you beat something that's as hard as steel?" Raph questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to keep him busy until the police come." Leo said.

They all attacked again but were all knocked down with a simple swing if his arm.

Don was on the ground when Triple threat walked up to him and lifted his foot so he could crush him.

"Say good-bye to your friend turtles!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled.

Then out of nowhere Raph jumped in and pushed Don out of the way; then Triple threat's giant foot came down.

Triple threat stared at them with an evil grin on his face, but then he somehow was push by some unknown force. The turtles then attacked again with all their might, then Cody came along in his battle suit.

"Need help?!"

"Cody let us handle this, get Raph and see if he's okay!"Leo ordered.

"Okay!"

Cody went to get Raph but all he found was his mask. Then they all heard police sirens.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo said.

Cody went to join the guys as they fled.

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked Cody

Cody just showed him the masked as they fled.

_**~~~~~~~~~~Back at Cody's place~~~~~~~~~~**_

The guys all walked into the living room all looking down at the ground, a sad look on all their faces. A grey rat in a kimono known as Master Splinter saw his sons and Cody came in but when he saw their sad faces and that Raphael was not with them he became worried.

"My sons what is the matter, and where is Raphael?"

As he said that Mikey fell to his knees, hand over his face. Don kneeled down to comfort him then Leo said

"Master Splinter….we were fighting….and then Don was about to be crushed….but Raph-"

"He saved my life." Don said.

Cody walked up to Master Splinter and handed him Raphael's red mask, with tears in his eyes.

"This cannot be….THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Master Splinter yelled, he felt like had been hit in the heart with a bullet.

The turtles and Cody all looked at Splinter who had tears rolling down his furry face.

"How did this happen…and where is Raphael?"

He said holding Raph's mask close.

Don, being the only one to really be able to talk spoke up.

"We were…..."

As Donny explained what happened Raphael regained consciousness.

_**~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~**_

'Where am I?' Raph thought to himself

Raphael looked around and saw he was in a bed. He was in a small room that didn't have a lot of light and had plenty of medical supplies in it. He looked at himself and saw that his right leg was in a cast, as well as left arm, and his chest and head were bandaged up.

"I see you're finally awake." Said a female voice.

Raph looked at the corner where the female voice came from.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**I do not own this story I am just continuing it for Milliondollar Ninja. I am adding some new things.**


	3. Where's Raph?

"Wh-who are you?" The figure stood up from her sitting position in the corner and walked up to Raph.

"My name is Anisa. What's yours?"

Raph surprised when he saw her. She was a mutant turtle. She was a lot thinner then he was, her shell was smaller too and her eyes were an earth green color. She wore a light green mask, knee pads, elbow pads, and a belt and in the belt were two weird looking daggers. (Double blade dagger)

"Are you going to answer my question?" she said

Raph tried to sit up but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Don't try to move to much just lie down and stay still okay."

"Oh! Sorry. My name is….. Ummm, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Raph just shrugged.

"Oh great well that's going to be a problem finding out who you are, but I guess you'll probably gonna have ta stay with us."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Okay then let me get my sisters to tell them you're awake, and that you can't remember anything."

Then a knock came from the door. 'Knock Knock'

"Hey he awake yet?" said another female voice.

Then came in another girl turtle who looked the same as the other but her skin tone was lighter and she wore a pink instead of green and wasn't as muscular, her eyes were a dark shade of pink, and a chain around her waist that was connected to a hook like stick. (Kusari Gama)

"Hey dude, you're finally awake." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know who he is."

"Well then how are we going to find his family?"

"I don't know, we'll ask about that. I'll go tell them that he's awake. You stay with him."

Then she left the room closing the door behind her.

"Well now that a miss grumpy pants' is gone, let me introduce myself, my names Naomi."

"Nice to meet you Naomi."

"Well since you're going to stay with us, what are we going to call you since you don't remember anything?"

She put her hand on her chin thinking.

"I got it!"

Then the door opened up, and came in Jade, two other girl mutant turtles, and a mutant cat. One of the turtles had bright blue eyes and wore a light blue mask, knee pads, elbow pads, a strap and belt and in the strap were two long hooks. (Twin hooks)

The other one had golden eyes and wore the same things except her mask was yellow and were two kunai.

The Mutant cat looked older than the girls. She wore a gray and white rob and her fur was a light grey with white stripes and her eyes were an amazing pale grey.

"See he's awake."

"That's good but you said he lost his memory right."said the yellow masked one.

"Yeah." Said Naomi.

"Um…hi." Raph said.

"Welcome, let me introduce my family." Said the cat.

"I am Mistress Allora and these are my daughters."

She said waving her paw toward them.

"You have already met Naomi and Anisa. My other two daughters are Marissa" the one in the blue bowed her head. "and Levina." The one in the yellow bowed her head as well.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Marissa.

"It's nice to meet all of you." He said with a smile.

"So can you remember anything about yourself?."Asked Marissa.

Raph thought hard trying to remember something, anything about himself but nothing came to mind.

"No, nothing."

Raph then flinched a bit because of his injuries.

"Let me help you with that." Said Mistress Allora.

She walked forward and then held her hands out inches above him. She then closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were glowing gold. Her hands/paws started to glow as well.

"Whoa." He said in awe.

Raph then felt the pain slowly ease. After a couple of seconds she dropped her hands down to her side.

"There you should be feeling a little bit better."

"Yeah thanks, but wat ya do and how'd ya do it?"

"I might as well start at the beginning." She said as she floated and took a kneeling position in mid-air.

"You see many years ago I was what you might call normal."

"It all started out as a normal day. My masters left for work leaving their daughter with a babysitter, but that was the last day I ever saw them again. The police came and took Alena, my young master, away from me and I was left to Rome the streets of New York City. After a couple of weeks on the streets I was found by a man while looking for something to eat. He took me to his home and put me in a cage. It turned out that he as my daughter would say 'a mad scientist' and he used me as an experiment. The days came and went and I was put through much pain he stuck needles in me and did many horrible things. One day he brought in a small cage, and within that cage were four baby turtles. He experimented on them as well and then I could not take it any longer. When he took me out of my cage I attacked. I clawed at his face and when he dropped me I began to run, but before I left I took pity on the small turtles and grabbed their cage in my mouth before I took off once again. Once I was outside I began to look for a safe place but then I witness something that changed the course of many lives. I saw an old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck, but luckily a boy saved him, and as the truck swerved a metal canister bounces out of the back and landed in front of me. It smashed open splattering me and the baby turtles in a strange green ooze.

I tuck the turtles to an abandoned warehouse. The next morning I awoke to find that the small turtles had doubled in size, the ooze had effected their size. It changed me as well making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere except the outside world. I knew the people of the outside world would not understand, we were so unique. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day. "Allora" they actually spoke my name. Soon they were all speaking and intelligence came soon after. Realizing that the outside world was sometimes a dangerous place I began teaching them ninjitsu the secret arts of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world. From a book I found one day I gave them all names. Together they are…"

"Turtles forever" Said the girls as they clapped their hands together.

"But soon, after six years of living in an abandoned warehouse our home was being tore down. I was looking for a new home but when the warehouse was being tore down a day early we were still inside. As the roof began to crumble around us I huddled my young ones around me, and as it came down I closed my eyes wishing to be somewhere safe and the next thing I know we were teleported into another time. I could not recreate my ability so in the future we stayed and so here we are today."

Raph just stared in aww with only one thing to say.

"Whoa"

"Yes a unbelievable story to believe." Said as feet touched the ground ince again.

"No it's not that it just sounds…well….firmilliar."

He put his hand to his chin and then a flashback came to his head 'TCRI'

"TCRI" he said.

The girls gave him a confused look while Mistress Allora eyes grew wide.

"How do you know of that?" said Allora.

"I don't know I… I guess it's a memory or something."

"Master what does this mean." Asked Marrissa.

"TCRI were the letters on the canister that mutated us to what we are today."

"WHAT?!" They all said at once.

Raph was thinking as they talked.

'TCRI, where have I heard of that' then another image came to mind. The colors blue, red, purple, and orange.

'What does it mean' he thought. He let out a sigh in frustration. He looked down at himself. 'What happened to me, who am I?'


	4. Rise and Shine

'Who am I' he kept on asking himself. He let out a sigh and looked back at the girls who were still having a conversation.

"Hey." he said but they didn't seem to here him and kept on talking. This sort of got to Raph so he spoke a bit louder, "HEY" he yelled this time.

"What!" yelled Anisa as they turned around.

"I was just wondering," He looked down at himself "what happened to me?"

The girls all looked at him with uneasy looks.

"My daughter Anisa brought you here," Lady Allora said "You were in a horrible condition when she brought you."

"I had to start your heart up again you gave us a big scare." Levina said.

"What did happen?" Marrissa asked Anisa "We never got to ask what happened."

"Well I went out for a walk, after that small argument with someone" She looked at her sister Marrissa, "and there was this really big guy with three heads, he was glowing and destroying everything. Then I saw that he was about to crush someone with his foot, but I didn't get a good look at the person, then I saw you jump in and push the guy out of the way, I couldn't believe what you did and when you were about to be crushed I saved you by creating a shielded from the earth, it crumble to the ground but it saved you. Then I shot a bolder out of the ground to the push that guy away and then I ran to you and saw all the damage I grabbed you and brought you here." Anisa finished.

"Really?" Raph said. "but why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but do you remember anything?" Marrisa asked.

Raph thought for another moment but the only thing that came to mind was the color purple.

"Nothing really comes to mind."

"Then until you are properly healed you will be staying with us," Lady Allora said "Now please rest and we will leave you so you may do so."

"Thank you I'm very thankful," He said as he bowed his head slitely. "and thank you for saving my life." He said to Anisa with a smile.

"Yeah well don't mention it." Anisa said a slight blush crawling on to her face.

"WAIT!" Naomi suddenly cried out before anyone could leave.

"QUIT SHOUTIN!" Anisa yelled back.

"Okay, okay but I'm just wondering…what's his name?"

They all blinked, confused at the question.

"His name? Naomi, he doesn't remember anything about himself how do you expect him to know his name?" Levina said.

"Well I just want to know what were calling him since he's staying with us," Namoi said trying to make sense of her question, "we can't just call him dude or guy while he's here."

"We can let him chose." Marrisa said.

They all turned toward their guest.

"So what do you want to be call?" Naomi asked.

Raph shrugged. "I don't know if you want you could choose I don't mind."

"My daughters we should leave now and you continue your conversation after todays training." Lady Allora said.

Groans came from both Anisa and Naomi while Levina sighed and Marrisa bowed her head.

"Yes sensei." Marrisa said.

"Teachers pet." Anisa muttered under her breath.

"Have a nice nap dude we'll tell you your name later." Naomi said happily.

"Wait but I still have more questions-"

"We will answer them after you have rested." Lady Allora said. "Now sleep."

They exited the room and Raph sighed but knew it was for the best and he was soon fast asleep.

(Later that day)

"Well girls we have a big job! Naming the cutie, Hey! how 'bout cutie?"

"I don't think so Nai." Marrisa said.

"Well what do you guys think we should call him?" Naomi asked then crossing her arms.

"I don't know, does it even matter?" Anisa said.

"Of course it does!" Naomi said. "We have to call him something it's really important!"

"Maybe we should wait for Levina to help us." Marrisa suggested.

"AWWWWWW! But she'll be in her lab all night trying to fix that thingamaggigy." Naomi whined.

"It's a gauntlet and she's working on it trying to see if she can get it working again." Marrisa said.

"Fine…" Naomi said with a pout.

"Come on its late we should get to bed we have a big day ahead of us." Marrisa said.

"Yeah babysitting whoopee! Can't wait." Anisa said sarcastically as she headed to her room.

"KK' night big sis see ya in the morning!" Naomi said with a quick hug and ran to her room.

Marrisa sighed as she went to go tell Levina it was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Breaking the news

Leo was pacing back and forth trying to calm himself thinking of a way to find their missing brother. It has been a three days, three days since Raphael had gone missing, three days since their team had fallen apart, three days since Donny had told Master Splinter what happened and he had been able to give them hope.

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

"_And that's what happened…" Don trailed off._

"_You were unsuccessful to find your brother," Master Splinter said wiping away his tears finally calming down enough to think straight, "Then perhaps he is out there somewhere." _

"_Maybe but I saw him…crushed… I don't think anyone could have survived that." Donny said from his spot next to Mikey._

"_But he's Raph," Cody cut in, "I mean…well I think it would take more to kill him."_

"_Maybe…," Leo said, "But who could have taken him?" _

"_Well we do have a lot of enemies anyone could have." Cody said._

"_It could have been the street phantoms maybe they could have grabbed him before he could get hurt, I'm not sure of anyone else could have taken him, but who knows." Don said._

"_Raph's not dead he can't be." Mikey spoke up for the first time since they got back. "He's out there somewhere he has to be he can't be dead."_

"_I believe your brother is right, but we are still unsure if he is injured in anyway." Splinter said._

"_Then that gives us the more reason to find him." Leo said._

"_Maybe we could track him he still had his gauntlet didn't he? we could find him that way." Cody suggested._

"_It's a start." Leo said._

"_Then what are we waiting for," Mikey said jumping up, "come on he could be out there somewhere, hurt maybe wandering around trying to get back here!" _

"_Well get started right away." Donny said as both him and Cody set to work._

_**~~~~End Flashback~~~~**_

So both Don and Cody had been working non stop, day and night, trying to track Raph in some way while Leo and Mikey searched the streets. Cody had been able to send word out to the peace keepers to keep their eyes peeled, but they didn't want to send out too much information because if their enemies found out that Raphael was missing they would be putting Raph in horrible danger.

Leo stood and looked at the widow lost in his thoughts. '_where could Raph be?' _he wondered. He had returned back after searching with Mikey for about 6 hours, but Mikey had stayed behind and kept searching.

Just then Master Splinter came in with a cup of tea.

"My son what is on your mind?" He asked as he stood next to him.

"I'm just wondering where Raph is …you know I'm just worried…" Leo trailed off.

"We all feel the same way my son and this is why I wish to show you something."

"What is it sensei?" He said turning his attention to his Master.

"It is a meditation technic that might help you tap into your brothers thoughts hopefully you may be able to speak to him, perhaps even locate him."

"Really!" Leo asked getting a bit excited.

"Yes, but it takes much concentration and focus my son."

"I'll do anything." He said,

"Then let us begin." He said putting his tea down and sitting with Leo doing the same.

"Now concentrate and do as I say…"

_**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~**_

Time passed quickly as Leo learned, Mikey had to search the streets by himself but he didn't complain if it was a chance to find Raph he didn't mind at all.

Leo was in the living room meditating.

'Raphael where are you?' He thought he had been trying to find his brother countless times. He had spent hours meditating hoping for the slightest thought from Raph, but… what if Raph was dead? 'No' He thought 'he's not dead.' Until he held his brothers corpses he'll believe it, but until that day they would keep searching no matter how long it took.

He thought hard focusing his mind on his missing brother.

'Raph where are you' He thought he focused everything into finding Raph he seemed to lose his body for a moment and found himself in a room, he felt a slight pain in his chest, and just as the feeling of his brother came it was gone.

He opened his eyes breathing deeply. His brother was alive, but he was hurt that's all he knew.

"Guys he's alive Raph's alive!" He called out as he got up and ran to where Donny and Cody were working.

"Raph's alive!" He called, stopping in front of Don.

"You found him?" Donny asked him anxious to know about his second oldest brother.

"No, I lost focus, but I had a small glimpse into his mind he's alive and weak, but he's healing."

Even though it had only been a small moment it gave him hope.

"He's alive, but we still don't know where he is and if he's healing someone most have already found him or he's knocked out somewhere and healing without any form of care." Don said, "but we know he's alive." He said with a grin.

"Call Mikey tell him to keep his eyes peeled." Leo said, "I'm gonna try harder and see if I can pick up his location and maybe talk to him."

"I'll go tell Mikey and help him search." Cody said, "Can you still work without me here?" He asked Don.

"I can handle it and another pair of eyes in the city can raises our chances of finding him." Donny said.

Leo turned to leave his hopes high on finding Raphael.

"We'll find and well bring him back home." Cody said as he raced of.


	6. New name, new life

_**~~~~With the girls~~~~**_

'R…where are you'

A voice? It sounded farmiliar… but he just couldn't seem to grasp who it was... Blue he remembered the color blue.

Raph humphed in frustration as he woke from his fourth nap that day. He hadn't been able to remember a single thing about himself and all he could seem to remember were the colors blue, orange, red and purple. What was up with the colors? it was getting _really_ annoying.

Raph woke up and looked around, he swore he heard some say something. That voice it sounded familiar but from were?

He let out a long sigh as he slowly sat up in bed. He was healing quickly thanks to Mistress Allora and her healing abilities. Ever since he had been brought here three days ago he had been having strange head aces as if something was trying to rip out his brain. Levina had said maybe it was his memories coming back to him, but he knew it was something different.

With a slight pain in his chest he was able to sit up. The bandages around his head were no more, his leg was in a brace after a painful healing process and his arm was as good as new.

He looked around the room he'd been in for what seemed like forever. He tried to get up and out of bed, but remembered he was told to stay in bed, but then again after three days in here he felt he was going a bit insane the voices being one example 'where was he?' well he sure didn't know.

He slowly got out of the bed, but this wasn't as easy as he thought. He started to breathe uneasily, but again Raph tried to stand, but, like before, it didn't work. His knees gave out and his face met the floor with a rather loud thunk.

"Stupid floor." He muttered.

"Hey, guy, you okay?" Raph heard Naomi call as she entered the room checking on him for what seemed like the tenth time today.

Raph moaned, causing the pink-clad turtle in the doorway to gasp and hurry to his side.

"Guy!" she exclaimed worriedly, "Ohmygosh, guy! Are you alright?"

"..fine.." Raph grunted as Naomi helped him to his knees, "...I-I wanted...I wanted ta' get...outside...tha's all...sorry..."

"O-Outside?" Naomi asked, surprised.

"Y-yeah...sorry..."

"Hey, Naomi," Anisa called, entering the room herself, "What happened? I heard you shouting."

Naomi turned from where she was helping Raph up.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. Guy here kinda just fell, he said he wanted to go outside, that's all," Naomi called, smiling cheerfully as though nothing had happened. "Oh and I thought of a name for him!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Anisa asked.

"Black!"

"What?" Anisa asked looking at her sister like she was an idiot.

"Black don't you think it's good? What do you think guy, do you like it?" She asked Raph.

"Umm… I don't really know …" Raph trailed off.

"We'll think about it," Anisa said. " and if you wanted to go outside, then why didn't he just say so? I'd go mad if I was locked in a room like this" Anisa huffed, walking to the other side of Raph as she and Naomi helped him stand.

"Yea, guy, Anisa and I'll help you get outside!" Naomi said cheerfully.

"..Thanks.." Raph murmured letting a little smile show on his face.

_**~~~~Outside~~~~**_

Leaning on Anisa and Naomi for support, Raph managed to get outside of their home, which was a fairly big house, to a small field covered with small yellow dandelions along with a beautiful garden.

"Hello my lovelys!" Naomi yelled out turning to her garden full of flowers from roses to lilies, azaleas and of course the dandelions.

"What's up dude?" Naomi asked, seeing Raph's look of surprise he gazed up to look out at a city that was farther away and then back at the dandelions.

Raph took a wobbly step away from the two girls, sat down and plucked one of the small yellow flowers from the grass.

"What are these?" he asked, staring at the dandelion in his tri-fingered hand.

Anisa stared blankly at Raph. She knew that this guy had lost his memories, but she'd never realized just how much the guy had forgotten...

"What, those? They're called dandelions, they're flowers," Naomi said, shaking Anisa from her thoughts.

"Dandelions..." Raph repeated softly, staring at the small flower.

"Hello, everyone!"

Naomi and Anisa turned to see Marrissa and Levina walking towards them.

"Marrissa! Levina! Wow, you guys are actually outside! What holiday is it?" Naomi joked.

"We still need to decide on a name for our houseguest," Levina said quietly, "I figured that was reason enough to take a small break."

"YAY!" Naomi cheered, "So, you two have any ideas for his name?"

"None, so far. Do you two have any ides?" Marrissa asked, watching Raph slowly pick a small bouquet of dandelions.

"Naomi thought of the name Black, but I think it's to dark for a guy who picks flowers and I don't have any ideas, but he seems to like dandelions." Anisa responded.

"Dandelions?" Levina asked.

"Yup," Naomi said, smiling over at Raph, "I dunno why, though."

"Humph, why don't we just call him Dandelion then?" Anisa muttered sourly rolling her eyes.

"Hm...we could," Naomi said tapping her finger to her chin.

"Wait, what?" Anisa asked. She'd been being sarcastic!

"Yeah, sure!" Levina said enthusiastically, "Marrissa, what's 'dandelion' in Japanese?"

"Erm, I think it's 'tamipopo', Levy, why?" the blue-clad girl replied.

"Oh, that's PERFECT!" Naomi cried out, clapping her hands, "Absolutely perfect!"

"Naomi, you're kidding me! You're just going to name him DANDELION?" Anisa snapped at her, obviously annoyed.

"Not Dandelion, sissy, Tamipopo! It actually fits him really well! The guy even looks like a Tamipopo!" Naomi exclaimed gleefully.

"Tamipopo it is, then," Marrissa said smiling and nodding.

"YAY!" Naomi cheered, "Let's go tell him!"

The four sisters walked over to Raph just as he was standing up, a bouquet of dandelions in his hands.

"Hey," Marrissa called.

"Oh, hey. It's Marrissa, right?" Raph responded.

"Yes. Listen, my sisters and I have picked out a name for you if you want to hear it." Marrissa answered.

"R-Really," Raph stammered slightly.

"Yep," Levina answered, "Do you want to hear it? We can always choose a different name if you don't like it."

"..Okay..Yeah, sure." Raph answered hesitantly.

"Well, the name we chose is-" Marrissa began, but she was promptly cut off by, of course, Naomi.

"TAMIPOPO!" she shrieked gleefully, "THAT MEANS DANDELION IN JAPANESE, WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUH, HUH, HUH!"

Raph stood completely still for a moment, partly startled by Naomi's outburst, and partly thinking it over.

"Tamipopo, huh?" he asked softly. The other girls nodded. Raph was quiet for a moment, then looked up.

"I like it. That's the name you chose for me, so that's the name I'll have," he said, smiling.

"WAHOO!" Naomi shouted, jumping up and down.

"Good, I'm glad you finally have a name, Tamipopo, or at least something we can call you until you can get your memory back." Levina said, smiling and turning to go back inside, no doubt to go back to her lab.

"YOU BET HE GOT A NAME, AND IT'S TAMIPOPO, TAMIPOPO, TAMIPOPO!" Naomi shouted, jumping around in circles.

"Knock it off, you goof," Anisa said slightly annoyed.

"Tamipopo," Raph murmured. "My name is Tamipopo yeah I like the sound of it."

"You're dang right it is," Anisa said to him, "Now c'mon, let's get back inside and tell Mistress Allora that you have a name now."

"Right," Raph said, smiling, and followed Anisa and the other three girls inside.


	7. Lovers at first sight

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Will love last?

**_Chapter 6-_****_Flashback_****s**

Tamipopo bolts up out of his bed and looks around panting. 'Wow, those dreams are startin' to freak me out.' he thinks. Levina walks in and sees him sitting up in his bed and walks over to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" sh asks. Tamipopo looks up at her and smiles. "Nothing, just some really weird dreams." he says to her and shakes his head. Levina smiles and takes his hand in hers. "You know, you can't lie very well." she says with a smirk. Tamipopo chuckles and sighs. "You got me there. Um, do you know who "R" is?" he asks her quietly. Levina looks at him like he's crazy and breathes out. "Is that what your dream was about?" she asks with a smile on her face. Tamipopo leans to the side some and shakes his head.

"No, it wasn't. Someone was calling me, but they kept calling me "R". That's why I wanted to know, if you knew." he says with a sigh. Levina smiles softly and takes his hand again. "Don't worry, Tamipopo. We will find out who you are, I promise." she says to him. Tamipopo looks up at her and slowly starts to lean in. Levina slowly leans in to and their lips meet in the middle. They slowly move their lips together as one and sigh in content. They pull away after a few seconds and look at each other with flushed faces. "Wow." they say at the same time. They smile and kiss again.

**With Raph's family...**

Leo is pacing the penthouse, Donnie is working with Cody in the labs, and Mikey is helping Sterling with dinner. "So, now we add the secret sauce and voila, it is perfect!" shouts Mikey in a French accent. Sterling rolls his eyes but continues to follow Mikey's instructions. Leo stops pacing and looks out the window at the city below. "Where are you Raph? I know you can't be gone for good, you're too stubborn." whispers Leo to himself. "Perhaps you could go look for him, Leonardo." says Splinter. Leo gasps and turns around. "Oh, Sensei. You startled me." says Leo. Splinter chuckles and steps forward a few steps. "If you heard me coming all the time, I wouldn't need to be your Sensei now would I." says Splinter with a chuckle. Leo laughs and shakes his head. "No, I guess you wouldn't be. Is it really okay for me to go, Sensei?" asks Leo. Splinter nods his head and moves past Leo. "Thank you, Sensei." says Leo as he leaves. 'I will find you, Raph.' he thinks as he walks out the door.


End file.
